


Kuma-san

by yurimaxwell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurimaxwell/pseuds/yurimaxwell
Summary: Syaoran and his gift of love... sort of.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 15





	Kuma-san

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apple-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Apple-chan).



> Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS.  
> Author's Notes: This is my first try at a fic using Syaoran's POV. I don't know if I got it right. This fic is inspired by CCS Volume 08. "Kuma-san" is what Sakura called the bear Syaoran left for her. Roughly, it translates to bear.

I've done it. I finally gave it to her.

Well, if you count leaving it beside her and running away as giving it to her, that is. It's not like I meant to do it that way. It just happened that way. Somehow, whenever I'm around her, my brain completely forgets to function and I just get this inexplicable urge to run.

The training I had as future leader of my clan did not cover matters of the heart. But then, I doubt there is any training in the world that would prepare me for this… for one such as her.

How does one woo a star?

Arghhh! Did I really think that?

No one can accuse me of plunging headlong into something as important as this without prior planning. I am a leader. A good leader always plans. I had the whole thing mapped out in my head. All those times staring at the bear I made for her, gathering the courage to actually give it to her, I had the whole scene committed to memory like a well rehearsed script.

She would be seating on a bench in the park, the sunlight playing with the gold in her hair, turning it the color of honey. She would look so beautiful, so peaceful, just sitting there, seemingly waiting for me. Her emerald eyes would light up as she feels my presence and would greet me with that cheerful smile of hers that never fails to brighten my day. I would approach her, look soulfully into her eyes and hand her the gift. Of course, she would act all confused and I'd just smile at her and urge her to open it. She'd see the bear I've labored on painstakingly and will give a very Sakura-like sound of delight and surprise. She would then lift it up, proclaim just how kawaii she thought Kuma-san was and then will hug him to her chest. I would then ask her if she liked it and she would answer with an energetic nod, a quick thank you and another bright smile. If I felt like it, I might even tell her right then and there what I feel. She would then give her kuma-san my name. Everything would be perfect.

Except for the fact that nothing really turns out the way you want it to. Even the best laid plans experience difficulties. And if you're unlucky, things might just turn even worse than the worst scenario you can think of.

Just like what happens to me whenever I get within a couple of feet near her.

I swear, liking her is definitely not good for me. I forget years of training with just a look from those sparkling green eyes. She makes me melt like ice cream in the sun with the power of her smile. It feels like the world stops whenever she tells me just how much I've helped her or how nice I had been to her. And she makes me wax poetic every time I think of her.

Me? Poetic? Damn.

Oh, the woes of being in love…

Daidouji-san thinks I got it hard for her best friend. I know she thinks that of me, even though she doesn't tell me straight to my face. She's too polite for that. Something I am eternally grateful for. Even that freak Hiiragizawa thinks I got it hard too. Like Daidouji-san, he never talks to me about it. He just makes my skin crawl every time he flashes me that knowing smile of his. Why anyone was allowed to ever smile like that is beyond me. He should be kept from smiling. He should be kept in a straight jacket. He should be banned from ever walking in the streets. He should be… I digress.

Anyway, they're wrong. Both of them. I didn't just fall hard for Sakura. I fell way harder than hard. Even deep impact would not be enough to describe this thing I feel. And there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing I can do to stop feeling, caring, wishing she was mine. And nothing I can do to make me fall out of love with her.

It doesn't help that she isn't that hard to love. I may have hated her before, or at least thought I did, but then that's all in the past. A person can change his mind you know. Not to mention that there seems to be some cosmic rule that anyone who gets to be a part of Sakura's life should fall victim to her charms.

What the hell is wrong with that girl? What the hell is wrong with me?

She is not perfect. Hardly anyone ever is. But people love her in spite of and sometimes even for her little imperfections. It makes her even more endearing to those around her. She is a ray of sunshine wherever she goes. She makes people smile. And she makes people want to make her smile in return.

I know that she loves Tsukishiro-san. I thought I did too for a time. Who wouldn't love someone as nice and wonderful as Tsukishiro-san? But then Yue told me that it was just the power of the moon drawing me to him. My heart belonged to someone else. And he was right. There was someone else that I loved. Only, that someone just so happened to be in-love with him too.

Sakura loves him. I do not blame her. There is no reason not to love him. And unlike me, I think what she feels for him is real. It's not like the way I felt for Tsukishiro-san or how she felt for that mysterious teacher. What she feels for him is just like what I feel for her. I know and yet I continue to love her. Nothing I could and would do can change that.

I have never backed down from a challenge. Sure, there were times when I hesitated, but I always found the courage to follow on through. No matter how much the odds are against me, no matter how futile everything seems, I never give up. And I won't start now. It is not only my pride at stake but my heart. I am determined to win.

I used to think it silly, the story of the teddy bears. Sakura and her friends seemed to believe it and somehow I found myself wanting to believe it too. When you give your loved one a teddy bear that you yourself made, and the bear is named after you, you and your loved one will be in love with each other.

Now it doesn't sound so silly anymore. It is not only time and effort that is put into making a teddy bear, after all. All the person's hopes and dreams for his loved one are carefully woven in, along with a silent prayer that affections will be returned.

And so I hope. I hope that one day, she'd feel even a little bit of what I feel. I hope that one day, she'll give me a chance to show her how much I love her.. I eagerly wait for the day that Kuma-san would be no more.

I eagerly wait for the day that Kuma-san will be called… Syaoran.

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to Apple-chan for reminding me that Syaoran swears even when talking to himself. I guess you can consider this a Happy Birthday fic from me.


End file.
